I Avenge You!
by Miyako-hime
Summary: SasuSaku AU. Features Itachi POV. Sasuke, you don’t need to pee on a frog to do that. Have some dignity.


**Author's Note: **Oh my gosh, I LOVE this storyline. I hope you guys like it! It's in Itachi's POV. Sorta AU.

**Disclaimer:** I sigh don't own Naruto.

**I Avenge You!**

'_Why do I have to suffer? It's my own birthday for crying out loud!'_

Uchiha Itachi was definitely not in a good mood. He was turning the big one three, the entering into "manhood", that day and his first task was to watch after his pathetic little brother and his annoying little friend. Oh how the mighty have fallen. It was suppose to be a big deal, but his parents only seemed to be worried about how the guests were than the actual birthday boy himself. Adults are annoying.

He watched from the main house steps in his black kimono his little brother splash around in the ankle deep pond. The little pink haired girl giggled from the side and looked closely at the koi that was gathering. As much as he loved his little brother, watching him make a fool of himself in a pond was the last thing Itachi wanted to do.

He sighed.

He remembered from his brother's many stories that this girl's name was Haruno Sakura. Apparently, they are going to get married next week and go to the baby store to get lots of babies for sons and daughters. Naïve little Sasuke-chan.

But Itachi had to agree that his brother has some good taste. Little Sakura was the cutest little girl in all of Konoha. She looked adorable in her little pink and white kimono, matching her vibrant pink hair. Her aqua eyes shone brightly with innocence and curiosity. She was also quite amusing. She called him Itachi-nii-san and always would hug his leg whenever she said goodbye (She couldn't wrap her arms all the way around him). Already five years old, and she still hasn't lost her baby cuteness.

Ribbet.

Itachi came out of his thoughts and glanced down in front of him.

Ribbet.

It was a frog.

Ribbet.

Twitch.

Ribbet.

Glare.

Ribbet.

Super glare.

Ribbet.

Death glare.

Croak.

"Gotcha!"

A small mass of pink blocked his glare path to the frog. Little Sakura stood back up and held on to the frog for dear life.

She giggled, "Hehe, I got it, Itachi-nii-san! I'm gonna name it Gama-chan! Do you— EWWW!!!"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as Sakura dropped the frog as quickly as possible. The frog hopped a few feet away and croaked again. Itachi turned his attention back to the little girl and noticed a wet stain on her once perfect kimono.

The frog peed on her.

"Sakura-chan! What happened? Are you okay?!" Sasuke has come to the rescue.

Itachi finally spoke, "It seems the frog used its defenses and urinated on Sakura-chan. I'll go get her cleaned up. Otouto, stay out of trouble." He pick up Sakura and started to walk away.

"NO! I'm gonna avenge MY Sakura-chan!" Itachi turned around to see what Sasuke meant by "avenge".

Oh hell no.

The whole world froze.

Sasuke.

Pants down.

Open to nature.

Was.

Peeing.

On.

The.

Frog.

Itachi choked on his own spit and nearly dropped poor little Sakura-chan, who had also had witnessed the scene. Her poor not so innocent eyes. He dashed for Sasuke and immediately pulled back up Sasuke's blue kimono bottoms. The frog just hopped away.

"No! Itachi! I have to avenge my beautiful Sakura-chan!" Sasuke struggled against her brother's death grip.

Itachi put Sasuke back down but still held on to his arm tightly. He ran his hand through his raven locks stressfully.

"Sasuke, you don't need to pee on a frog to do that. Have some dignity."

The little boy only gave back an annoyed look. Then he was tackled by the pink haired child.

"Ooh! Sasuke-kun! You are so sweet! I love you so much! Come on, help me clean up."

Itachi could only sweat-drop at the distancing toddlers.

_It was sort of sad that Itachi would remember this great checkpoint of his life by keeping his brother from peeing on a frog._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: Haha, I laughed while I wrote this! REVIEW!!!**


End file.
